Various types of tape measures are available for the purpose of measuring a surface, such as a wooden surface. Typically, a user tends to measure a given surface with the help of a tape measure and mark the surface as per the measurement with the help of a tool such as a pencil, a pen, a marker or the like. The user may utilize both hands in order to hold the tape measure for taking a correct measurement of the surface. However, the user may not be able to mark the surface with exact precision while his/her hands are engaged in holding the tape measure. Accordingly, the user may need to utilize services of another person for marking the surface as measured by the tape measure. Further, incorrect measurements may be taken when an attempt is made by a single individual to measure the surface and simultaneously mark the surface.